


turning into a girl || himchan/jongup

by beloniika



Series: Advent 2015 [1]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-08-07 22:03:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7731442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beloniika/pseuds/beloniika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[bandverse] <i>He may be the one who turned into a girl, but Jongup is possibly the calmest of all.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	turning into a girl || himchan/jongup

“Rise and shine, kids!”

Even after spending a year apart and each of them moving back in with their parents during their hiatus, some habits are hard to drop. Sounding like a nagging mother through and through, Himchan barges in Youngjae and Jongup’s bedroom to wake them up, all six B.A.P. members finally back together to share a dorm and the stage.

Himchan roughly pats Youngjae’s sleeping form, then moves to Jongup’s bed, where he cruelly torns the comforter off the second youngest before freezing, doing a double and triple take of the snoring bo...girl?

Light grey bangs, much longer than usual, partly cover a softer but defined jaw and partly fan on the white pillow, giving Jongup an angelic aura. All innocent thoughts go out of the window when Himchan rakes his eyes down the younger’s body: the muscle tee Jongup wore to sleep now barely contains his fleshed out chest, round mounds almost spilling out of the deep cuts on the t-shirt’s sides; toned, naked legs rest on the mattress in a ‘P’ shape, causing the t-shirt to ride up Jongup’s female hips just slightly.

Quietly, Himchan covers Jongup again and leaves the room in a daze, closing the door behind himself with a soft click.

 

He screams in Yongguk’s face when the elder so much as grunts a _‘morning’_ on his way to the toilet.

 

-

 

“I expected Himchan hyung to be the first to turn into a girl, to be honest.”

“Ex _cuse_ me?”

Himchan throws a pillow at Junhong, who avoids it swiftly and has the gall to snicker from the safety of the door.

“Why would any of us be supposed to turn into a girl?!”

“Everybody calm down!” Youngjae raises his voice, looking frantically between the quarreling duo and the rest of the members gathered in his and Jongup’s bedroom, pointedly avoiding to look at their main dancer as he brainwashes himself that _everything is fine, it’s not like Jonguppie suddenly turned female, it’s scientifically impossible_.

“You’re the one freaking out, Jae,” Daehyun observes between a spoonful of breakfast and another, throwing the younger boy a dopey, rice studded smile.

“You try waking up to discover your roommate became a freaking girl overnight!!” Youngjae rebuts, shooting an arm in the general direction of Jongup, who still hasn’t said a word.

Himchan interjects, “You were still sleeping when **I** made the discovery!!!” and tosses one of the many plushies the fangirls gifted them, aiming for Youngjae’s face but sorely missing.

“Uhm.”

Silence falls upon the dormitory as Yongguk, very eloquently, finally snaps out of his quiet astonishment. He asks the billion dollar question.

“How...and why...did that happen?”

Jongup shrugs, his hair brushing his shoulders as he does so. He’s swimming in one of his already oversized sweaters, since he became even shorter and leaner, but softer in all the right places; Himchan hastily fetched it for him once the elder collected himself after the initial shock (and waking the neighbors up with his shrieks).

Jongup observes each of the members’ reactions intently under the fog of sleep, eventually focusing his small eyes on a flushed Himchan, who tends to cover his embarrassment--and the fact that he enjoyed the view before being a gentleman--by throwing non-lethal objects and being louder than usual.

“Oppa~” Jongup calls out in an even more soft spoken voice that makes everyone stop in their tracks, including Daehyun who leaves his spoon hovering just out of reach from his mouth.

Himchan’s anguished cry echoes through the whole apartment building that fateful morning that Moon Jongup turned into a girl.


End file.
